Dulce Adicción
by Hirotsu Kami
Summary: "Un perro debe saber que si su amo chifla él tiene que ir y si el perro desobedece, se le sanciona" Mello no conoce la razón de las "aventuras homosexuales"  como el las llama  de Matt ¿qué pasará cuando lo averigüe? MxM
1. Lección

...Al principio no sabía si publicarla o no pero me puse a pensar y llegue a la conclusión de que no pierdo nada jajaja esta historia está mucho mejor que la de Junjou ¡lo juro! estoy conciente de que la de junjou es un asco y que tiene errores gramaticales que dan miedo pero era mi primer yaoi, lo siento T-T pero bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo de mi tan deseado Matt x Mello...

RESUMEN: _**"Un perro debe saber que si su amo chifla él tiene que ir y si el perro desobedece, se le sanciona" **_Mello no conoce la razón de las "aventuras homosexuales" (como el las llama) de Matt y su arrogancia lleva al gamer a decir cosas que realmente no quiere decir...

ADVERTENCIAS: sólo una mini, mini, **MINI** mención de lemon pero nada grande, también puede que les de "cosa" como se siente Matt.

DISCLAIMER: Ni Death Note, ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece (lamentablemente), bueno, sólo Yoshino xD. Los demás les pertenecen a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Todos saben que si fueran míos Death Note sería yaoi y los personajes principales serían Matt y Mello y L no moriría ._.

NOTA: Esta historia es de antes del caso Kira y obviamente, de antes de la partida de Mello, Near y Matt de Wammy's House.

Bueno pues, **¡a lo que vinieron!**

MATT x MELLO

[Death Note]

Matt entró a la habitación de Mello pero no lo encontró ahí. Típico. Cerró la puerta y se quedó parado frente a ella unos momentos.

-¿Buscas a Mello?- Le preguntó curiosa una chica que asomaba la cabeza desde la puerta del cuarto continuo.

-No, ¿por qué lo dices?- Contestó sarcástico como siempre.

-Eres tan cruel, Matt.- Dijo haciendo pucheros.

-No es mi culpa que hagas preguntas tan estúpidas, Linda. ¿No sabes dónde está?

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-¿Sabes o no?

-¡Ay, está bien, está bien! No tienes que enfadarte; dijo que iría a visitar a una chica y se fue hace como dos horas, si que tiene resistencia, jajaja.

-Cállate.

-Tranquilízate- replicó la chica molesta mientras entraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Matt apretó el PSP que traía en la mano izquierda y le dio un golpe a la pared con la otra, haciendo una mueca de dolor- Lo volviste a hacer Mello- Susurró para sí mismo antes de volver a su habitación.

Entró y cerró la puerta de un portazo, deseando tener al rubio enfrente para deshacerse de sus ganas de golpearlo. Aunque… ¿a quién engañaba? Realmente no lo golpearía... no muy fuerte al menos. Puso el PSP en el escritorio y se tiró a la cama boca arriba, lanzando una almohada contra la pared. Sacó su celular y empezó a marcar.

-¿Bueno?... Sí, soy yo, quiero verte... ¡pues que se vaya!... ¿¡qué te importa!... voy para allá- Colgó el teléfono y se sentó en el borde de la cama. - Si tú puedes hacerlo, ¿por qué yo no?- Dicho esto tomó sus llaves y salió.

...*...

-Bueno, me voy.

-¿Por qué? Tengo chocolate~ - Dijo insinuantemente la chica desnuda y acostada en la cama.

-Tomaré el chocolate, pero de todos modos me voy.

-Vamos Mello, quédate otro rato, ¿sí? Te dejaré hacerme lo que desees.

-Debo regresar- Respondió fríamente mientras se ponía el chaleco de cuero que siempre traía.

El rubio se terminó de vestir y salió de la habitación, pero como ya lo esperaba, la chica lo siguió.

-¿Me llamarás?- Preguntó ingenua.

-No cuentes con ello.

-¿O sea que sólo buscabas sexo?

-Sí, y te lo dije desde que llamé.

-Lárgate entonces.

-Eso intento- respondió con ironía.

Antes de llegar a la puerta escucho que algo era removido de la mesa de la sala y prediciendo lo que pasaría (por pura experiencia), se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para esquivar un jarrón que volaba por los aires dirigido a su cabeza y vio como se estrellaba en la puerta rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-¿¡Acaso estás loca!-gritó, pero cuando vio que la chica buscaba con la mirada algo más para lanzar, no le quedó otra opción que salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, subirse a su motocicleta y marcharse de regreso a Wammy's House.

Llegó después de haber tenido que lidiar con el horroroso tráfico. Llegó yendose directo a su habitación dónde, estaba seguro, que como todos los días encontraría a Matt jugando algún estúpido videojuego y con algo de chocolate para él. De seguro fue por eso que le extraño bastante que cuando llegó a su habitación y la encontró vacía.

Trató de llamarlo pero no contestaba el celular, sólo le estaba haciendo enfadar más y más.

-Estúpido perro sarnoso,- dijo mientras marcaba de nuevo- si no me contestas imbécil...

...*...

-¿No…vas ah… contestar?- Preguntó el pelinegro entre jadeos.

-Que se pudra,- contestó molesto el pelirrojo bajando al cuello del otro y desabrochando su pantalón para meter una de sus manos en él.

-Sabes que... ngh... no se detendrá hah-sta... que contestes…

-Pues que marque hasta el cansancio.

-Ese sonido… ¡se está... volviendo molesto Matt!

-¡Aghh, está bien!- el gamer dejo de besarlo y acariciarlo sentándose en la orilla de la cama y tomando su celular del suelo para contestar.

-¿Bueno?

_-¿¡Dónde diablos estás!_- era Mello y al parecer estaba enojado.

-¿Eso te importa porque...?

_-¡No me importa! pero estoy cansado y quiero chocolate!_

-Pues ve a la cocina, para algo tienes piernas.- contestó sarcástico.

El pelinegro que esperaba en la cama se acercó a él abrazándolo por el cuello, recargando su rostro del lado donde estaba el celular- Vamos Matt, olvídalo, no puedo esperar; terminemos lo que empezamos…- dijo asegurándose de que el chico del otro lado de la línea lo escuchara.

_-¿Quién está contigo?_

-Amm... ahora estoy ocupado Mello. Nos vemos más tarde.

_-¿¡De qué hablas, IDIOTA! No me digas que estás en otra de tus aventuras homosexuales..._

De acuerdo, estaba acostumbrado a insultos y maltratos de parte de Mello pero ese tema si le afectaba. Hacía ya dos meses que Matt le había dicho a su amigo que era gay... ¿La respuesta de éste? **"Me importa un comino quien te folle o a quien folles mientras no sea a mí, ahora ve a traerme más chocolate."** Sí, así de sensible era Mello pero no esperaba una reacción diferente.

En fin, a este paso nunca podría decirle la verdad.

_-¿Entonces? ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

El pelinegro tomó el celular y habló.- Mira Mello, o como sea que te llames, ahora Matty está conmigo, así que deja de interrumpir y déjanos continuar- Y le colgó.

-Sabes que su carácter es más explosivo que una bomba nuclear, y de seguro más peligroso... ¿estás consciente de que me asesinara en cuanto me vea?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Entonces disfruta ésta noche, que será la última que tengas- Le contestó el otro túmbando al gamer en la cama y poníendose sobre él restregando sus sexos y dejando salir gemidos terriblemente sensuales.

Matt estaba a una nada de arrebatarle el celular y llamar a Mello para decirle que iba en camino de regreso. Entonces recordó que el rubio de seguro había tenido sexo con una chica cualquiera y se limitó a lamer el cuello del pelinegro.

-Va a estar furioso Yoshino.- Dijo riéndose entre dientes y apago el celular.

...*...

*Bip...Bip...Bip...*

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡Maldito perro ¿quién te crees que eres?- Trató de llamar una vez más pero el celular ya estaba apagado.

-De seguro lo apagó ese idiota que me colgó,- Pensó- y a todo esto, ¿quién demonios era ese tipo? ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso y colgarme? Pero más importante aún... ¿por qué diablos Matt lo dejó? ¿Qué no se supone que un perro debe ser siempre fiel a su dueño? Además, ¿por qué el otro tipo lo llamó "Matty"?… ¿Acaso era su novio? Neeh, imposible... ¿o no?

Mello era tremendamente astuto (no por nada era el 2° mejor en Wammy's) por eso mismo le irritaba no poder deducir la respuesta a sus preguntas, pero estaba seguro que lo haría pronto.

Si de por si el rubio tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, cuando lo hacían enojar no había quien se salvara de recibir algún insulto solamente por respirar cerca de él, pero eso sí, el que NUNCA se quedaba sin su buena dosis de maltrato era Matt. Nadie en todo Wammy's House entendía por qué a pesar de la forma en que Mello trataba al gamer, este se mantenía siempre a su lado. Matt se comportaba, como el mismo Mello lo decía, como un perro. Sin importar los gritos o los golpes, él sólo se lamía las heridas y volvía junto a él.

Mello se fue a la cocina, haciendo que en el camino todos le abrieran paso como a un rey, pero no precisamente por eso, si no más bien por temor a lo que les podría pasar si no lo hacían. La mayoría de las chicas (y para que mentir, también algunos chicos) consideraban a Mello bastante atractivo, pero aún así, su aura decía algo asi como "acércate si quieres morir imbécil" por lo que procuraban quedarse a una distancia segura y no cruzarse en su camino si se veía enfadado (o sea casi siempre).

Llegó a la cocina y asaltó la alacena en busca de algo de chocolate, aunque claro, necesitaría de una cantidad grande para contener su furia... o al menos hasta que llegara Matt. Tomó cuatro barras de chocolate y se fue a la habitación del gamer a esperarlo.

...*...

Después de terminar buscó su PSP entre su ropa pero no lo encontraba, lo que ocasiono que se empezara a alarmar.

-¿Qué pasa Matty?- le preguntó Yoshino con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

-Mi PSP... no lo encuentro- contestó Matt agitado.

El pelinegro se le acerco- ¿No trajiste tu PSP? Eso sí que es raro.

-Pero estoy seguro de que...- Matt se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos completamente como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo crucial.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ay no!- Matt saltó de la cama (literalmente) y se puso los pantalones a toda prisa.

-¿Qué te pasa Matt?

-Mi PSP... lo dejé en mi habitación.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿No lo entiendes?

-¿Entender qué?- el pelinegro estaba cada vez más confundido.

-Mello…-se puso la playera a rayas- ¡Mello está furioso porque le colgaste y sabe que no fui por tener sexo contigo y mi PSP está en mi habitación!

Yoshino lo miro confundido- ¿Qué tiene? Tú mismo lo has dicho, está en tu habitación y no creo que seas tan tonto como para dejarlo sin llave.

-¡Claro que no!- Respondió el gamer. -Pero...- Se abrochaba las botas concentrado en lo que hacía, como si no quisiera continuar.

-Pero...

-Mello...tiene llave.

El pelinegro salto sorprendido. -¿¡Qué! Después de cómo te trata, de que sea la razón de que vengas a verme, aunque en parte lo agradezco, sinceramente eres el mejor sexo que he tenido...- rectificó.

-¿Gracias?- Interrumpió Matt preguntandose si debía agradecer la observación.

-Aún no termino... ¿¡Aún así le das una copia de tu llave! Vaya Matt, pensé que eras más listo.

-Deja de regañarme.- Se quejó mientras se ponía en chaleco y tomaba sus llaves y cigarrillos.- Mejor me doy prisa.

-¡Hasta la próxima, cariño! Lo esperaré ansioso- le dijo jugetón.

Matt se despidió con la mano y salió de la habitación.

+...*...+

-Hola Matt- lo saludó Linda un poco molesta.

El chico no pudo evitar preguntarle,- ¿Ya llegó Mello?

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Oh vamos, no lo hagas de nuevo, dos veces una misma noche es demasiado, hasta para ti.

Linda lo miró con ira. -Llegó hace como una hora pero se veía bastante molesto y se fue, supongo que a la cocina por algo de chocolate pero no ha regresado, de seguro en el camino se topó a Near y se empezaron a pelear. Bueno, mejor dicho Mello se empezó a pelear porque sus peleas con Near son como si le estuviera gritando a la pared.

-Pero... ¿una hora?- Preguntó intrigado.

-Sabes que siempre termina en la oficina de Roger por tratar de golpearlo... o hacerlo.- Linda sonrio.

El pelirrojo la vio con odio. -¡Eso sólo fue una vez!- Respondió rápidamente como si lo hubiera acusado a él en lugar de a Mello- Sólo fue una vez- Repitió más calmado pero con un tono molesto.

-Se te está pegando su humor...

-Como sea, me voy.

-Adiós- Se despidió la chica mientras Matt se alejaba.

A medio camino hacia su habitación recordó que probablemente Mello se encontraba ahí con su preciado PSP. Caminó velozmente (aunque muchos lo definirían como correr) y al llegar giró la perilla pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

Tal vez después de todo Mello no se encontraba ahí.

Sacó su llave y abrió la puerta. Fue en ese momento cuando la idea de que Mello no estaba se esfumó. El _**sí**_ estaba dentro; sentado en la silla de su escritorio con el PSP en la mano.

-Hola Perro- saludó frío.

-Mello, ¿qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó en un tono firme.

-Sólo...te doy una lección.

-¿A...a qué te refieres?

-Verás, un perro debe saber que si su amo chifla él tiene que ir y si el perro desobedece, se le sanciona.

-...

-Así que, espero que entiendas el mensaje.

Mello tiró el PSP al suelo con fuerza y se levantó antes de que Matt tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar pisando el aparato con todas sus fuerzas y destrozando por completo la pantalla. Matt salió corriendo hacia el aparato y se puso de rodillas tomando su tesoro ahora inservible en sus manos.

-Espero que haya sido suficiente- Le dijo Mello sacando una barra de chocolate del bolsillo de su pantalón y retirando la envoltura para morderlo.

-Fuiste demasiado lejos…- susurró Matt.

-¿Qué?

El gamer se levantó con los ojos llorosos- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Preguntó, pero cuando Mello iba a contestar lo interrumpió.-No, no contestes, yo ya sé por qué.

-Tenía que darte una lección- dijo el otro chico.

-No, no, no, no me vengas con eso porque sabes que no es verdad. Es el hecho de que algo pueda darme un poco de felicidad porque no aguantas verme satisfecho…- Subió la voz - NO SOPORTAS, ¡EL HECHO DE QUE ALGUIEN PUEDA SER FELIZ Y TÚ NO!- Grito furioso. Después de unos segundos bajo su tono de voz- Sabes Mello, aquél día me dijiste que no sabías por qué la gente se alejaba de ti, pero…- al pelirrojo se le salían las lágrimas pero no precisamente por su PSP, si no porque sabía que aunque no lo demostrara y aunque nunca lo reconocería, estaba lastimando a Mello con sus palabras- creo que si lo sabes y es que...- Matt desvió la mirada como si estuviera inseguro de lo que diría.

-Dilo- lo retó el rubio con tono de superioridad burlesca.

A Matt le molestó el tono en su voz y finalmente lo dijo- Es que contigo, ¡NADIE PUEDE SER FELIZ!

Mello dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido y desvió la mirada un momento- Tsk- Levantó la cabeza y vio a Matt pero no con la mirada de odio que esperaba si no con lo que parecía... ¿qué era eso, decepción?... ¿O sería posible que... tristeza?

El ojiazul dejó caer la barra de chocolate y caminó a la puerta, pisando su dulce en el camino pero se detuvo a unos centímetros del chico de goggles.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Le dijo poniendo la sonrisa más melancólica que Matt había visto jamás. Le había dado en el único punto débil que tenía y que por supuesto, nadie conocía. Pero si nadie lo conocía era porque nadie le prestaba tanta atención y tiempo como Matt lo hacía...

Mello siguió caminando y se paró una vez más en el umbral de la puerta pero sin voltear a ver al pelirrojo- Se que es importante para ti, está en el cajón del escritorio- Y se fue.

Matt, bastante confundido, se limpió la cara y fue hasta el escritorio, abrió el primer cajón y lo que vio lo dejo atónito. Su PSP estaba ahí, intacto y tan maravilloso como siempre. Levantó el aparato destrozado del suelo y lo analizó cuidadosamente, el que Mello había pisoteado tenía una calcomanía de un bulldog; Matt jamás se atrevería a ponerle algo así a su PSP.

Todo había sido una farsa...era verdad que sólo quería darle una lección.

Se sentó en la silla y miró su PSP sin saber cómo sentirse...por un lado estaba contento de que su juego estuviera en perfectas condiciones pero eso no lo hacía feliz del todo. Al mismo tiempo se sentía terrible por lo que le había dicho a Mello y más porque había sido una mentira enorme... ¿qué nadie podía ser feliz a su lado? Mello era la única razón por la que era feliz y no podía ni imaginarse que el rubio se alejara de él, se odiaba a sí mismo por haber hecho que la mirada por siempre arrogante de Mello cambiara por esa que no reconocía. Él era el único que lo había visto llorar alguna vez y esta ya era la segunda, entonces Matt recordó el día en el que se conocieron y sonrió con ternura y algo de nostalgia.

***Flashback***

Matt estaba en el salón de música sólo y llorando; nunca dejaría que alguien viera sus lágrimas, esa clase de humillación era inaceptable... Entonces escuchó que alguien entraba en el salón, y levantó la vista para encontrarse con un niño de cabello rubio y largo que llevaba puesto un suéter negro y una pantalonera del mismo color con unos zapatos negros y una barra de chocolate a medio comer en la boca. Se veía más grande que él.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- Le preguntó frío mientras se acercaba.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Le respondió limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¡Hey, no me hables así, enano!- reclamó el niño desconocido.

El pequeño no pudo evitar soltar unas risas- Vaya que tienes un carácter explosivo.

-Cierra la boca.- El rubio se estaba enfureciendo pero entonces vio que Matt tenía un Gameboy Advance con la pantalla destrozada (_**ahora entendía de donde había sacado Mello la idea...espera un momento, ¿entonces él recordaba ese encuentro?**_) -¿Por eso llorabas?

Matt asintió tristemente y vio su juego con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Es estúpido llorar por algo así.- Le dijo el chico de negro.

-No lo es cuando es lo único con lo que te puedes divertir.

-¿Qué no tienes amigos con quienes jugar?

-Todos aquí son demasiado infantiles y estúpidos.

-Tú lo has dicho- Rió el rubio.

-Nunca te había visto, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Nueve ¿tú ocho?

Matt lo miró sorprendido- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Intuición- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

El menor estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre cuando Roger entró en la habitación.

-Aquí estás,- Le dijo al rubio mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro- es hora de tu examen.

-De acuerdo- se volvió hacia Matt- Adiós enano, y no dejes que nadie más vea tus lágrimas.

Entonces Roger se percató de que Matt estaba en la habitación- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

El pequeño le extendió el Gameboy esperando un regaño pero sólo recibió una sonrisa de parte del anciano.

-Lo lamento, ahora estoy ocupado pero llévalo a mi oficina en media hora, ¿de acuerdo? Lo llevaré con alguien para que lo arreglen; no deberán tardar mucho si es sólo la pantalla- Matt pintó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le provocó una igual al rubio- Bueno, vámonos- dijo apresurando al del chocolate.

***Fin Flashback***

Otra lágrima corrió por la mejilla del pelirrojo, ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan llorón? No, no lo era, bueno, al menos no cuando no se trataba de Mello.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO

Kami: ¡A Matty se le salió lo Mello!

Mello: ¬¬ ¿a qué te refieres?

Kami: pues es que tu eres el cruel Mello n_ñ

Matt: e-é ¿me estás diciendo suave?

Kami: oye, no pongas palabras en mi boca, yo no dije eso :I

Mello: :) claro que sí Matt, dijo que eras suave y débil

Matt: D: ¿¡Qué!

Kami: D: ¡no es cierto!

Mello: ¿a ella? :)

Matt: :| hell yeah

Kami: ¡waaaaaa! (sale corriendo)

Kami: (grita) bueno bueno este capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga Aurora/Shirasu que me inspiro a seguir escribiendo yaoi ¡te quiero!

Mello: ¿dónde se metió?

Matt: no se -_-''

Kami:(susurra desde atrás de un sillón) Bueno, mientras me escondo mejor, dejen reviews...jeje...gracias por leer n-n

:P matte ne~


	2. Solo

**¡PERDOOON!** Mis más sinceras disculpas a aquellos que estuvieron esperando este capítulo, se que probablemente no les interesa la explicación pero ahí les va: entre a la escuela y parece que los maestros se excitan encargando tarea porque encargan un chingo, mis entrenamientos se me han echo super pesados últimamente y me pique con un libro que compré, así que sin más preámbulos LO SIENTO una vez más y espero les guste (:

DEDICATORIA: dedicado a una de mis super mega mejores amigas ¡Lupita! te adoro _Srita. Tugger_ (:

RESUMEN: _**"Realmente fue el único que siempre estuvo ahí, pero ahora estoy solo de nuevo" **_Matt le dijo a Mello que junto a él nadie nunca podrá ser feliz, con esto el rubio comprende que ha perdido su única compañía y que debe valerse por sí mismo una vez más.

ADVERTENCIAS: ¡Tristeza! y si eres como yo, que quiero que Matt y Mello estén juntos, sin problemas y haciendo pervertideces todo el tiempo TE FRUSTRARAS... y si eres de esos que ven a Mello como un chico sin sentimientos y frío por siempre, con cualquier persona y en todo lugar, encontrarás este capítulo un poco..._molesto_... pero bueno -_-''

DISCLAIMER: Ni Death Note, ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece (lamentablemente), bueno, sólo Yoshino xD. Los demás les pertenecen a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Todos saben que si fueran míos Death Note sería yaoi, los personajes principales serían Matt y Mello, y _L_ no moriría ._.

Bueno ya, demasiado blah,blah,blah, **¡a lo que vinieron!**

*.~.~.*

Mello estaba algo aturdido y caminaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, no era para nada normal ver a Matt llorar y lo que le dijo, ¿enserio era tan infeliz a su lado? ¡Que diablos! estaba hablando como si ellos dos fueran pareja... que estupidez. Aún así, tal vez no lo eran pero no podía negar que ese perro realmente le importaba.

Mello sacudió la cabeza violentamente para deshacerse de esa idea, ¿que Matt le importaba? ¡pff! porfavor, había muchos perros por todas partes esperando ser adoptados.

-¿Qué pasa Mello?- le llamó una voz que venía de una de las habitaciones.

Se detuvo para asomarse, encontrándose con Near, quien jugaba con un rompecabezas totalmente blanco.

-**¡Justo lo que me faltaba!**- pensó el rubio- **Que éste se venga a meter en mis asuntos.**

-Te ves algo distraído- dijo el peliblanco con su peculiar forma de hablar, mientras ensamblaba una pieza del rompecabezas junto a las demás.

-No es de tu incumbencia Near.

El menor ignoró el comentario y preguntó- ¿a dónde vas?

-Piensa un poco- le respondió frío.

-¿Chocolate?- cuestionó algo incrédulo.

-Vaya, ves que no era tan difícil- comentó con un tono burlón.

El peliblanco se llevo una mano al cabello- Ya veo...- murmuró- ¿asi que te peleaste con Matt?

-¿¡Qué!-preguntó Mello sorprendido, ¿cómo rayos sabía?- ¿de qué hablas?

-¿Desde cuándo vas por tu propio chocolate Mello? a menos de que este con Roger o no esté en Wammy's, siempre mandas a Matt por él.

-Pues Matt no está- mintió- así que tengo que ir yo mismo.

El menor lo miró con desaprovación- Oh vamos, que se hayan peleado no es razón para que me mientas Mello.

-¡No es una mentira!- le gritó el rubio.

-Acabo de ver pasar a Matt hace un rato y no lo ha vuelto a hacer, lo que significa que sigue ahí. Además tu habitación es del otro lado, es decir que vienes de con Matt y si vas por chocolate y no él, entonces algo pasó- concluyó dándole vueltas a un mechón de su cabello con su dedo índice.

-Como ya dije antes, no es de tu incumbencia Near- con esto Mello dio como terminada la conversación y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-Mello- lo llamó Near, haciendo que se detuviera, pero no que volteara a verlo- ¿enserio creiste que aguantaría por siempre?- Mello sólo frunció el ceño y lo vio de reojo- todos tienen su límite,- continuó- y creo que Matt alcanzó el suyo.

El rubio apretó los puños y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, llegando a su habiación en un par de minutos. Entró, cerró la puerta en un sonoro portazo y se sentó en la cama, _¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso?_ Las palabras de Near..._¿cómo pudo siquiera acercarse a esa conclusión?_  
>Subió sus manos hasta su cabeza dejando que sus dedos se perdieran entre esos dorados cabellos y tiró un poco de ellos debido a la explosión de sentimientos que lo invadían. Sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que Matt pensaba en ese mismo momento, tristeza por las palabras que el pelirrojo le había dicho, rabia por la plática con Near... <em>¿Por qué diablos estaba sintiéndose así?<em> De todas las personas que conocía, _¿por qué tuvo que ser Matt quien le dijera eso?_

_**"Es que contigo, ¡NADIE PUEDE SER FELIZ!"**_

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, al tiempo que trataba de sacar la expresión de enojo y tristeza de Matt al momento de decírle eso, pero todo intento era en vano. No podía dejar de pensar en eso, sólo en eso. Su vista se nublo derrepente y sin poder evitarlo sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos y caían hasta el piso, adentrándose entre las fibras de la alfombra.

Desde bebé siempre había estado solo, estaba acostumbrado a ello y no le molestaba, pero entonces _él_ llegó, de un día para otro dejo de escuchar "Mello" de las bocas de los demás para que cambiara por un "Matt y Mello". Estúpido perro, siempre había sido tan leal, nunca se separaba de él, lo necesitara o no siempre estaba ahí, ¿a quién engañaba? Matt se había convertido en algo importante en su vida... algo indispensable.

-**Realmente fue el único que siempre estuvo ahí, pero ahora estoy solo de nuevo**- pensó el ojiazul mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Mello no lloraba, en efecto no recordaba la última vez que lo había echo, y mucho menos así. Se sentía ridículo y eso solamente ocasionó que se frustara más de lo que estaba si es que eso es posible, no tardó demasiado en que sus ojos y su mente se cansaran hasta el punto de quedarse dormido.

...*...

Matt estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta. Se levantó y vió algo en el piso frente a su cama, se acercó y sonrió con tristeza ante lo que econtró, la barra de dulce que Mello había dejado caer unas horas antes yacía en el suelo recordándole lo sucedido, se apresuró al caramelo y lo tomó con fuerza para enseguida lanzarlo dentro del cajón de su mesa de noche... estúpido chocolate.  
>Después de muchas horas pudo por fin conciliar el sueño, pero el problema fue cuando tuvo que despertar; abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente y cuando se sentó un mareo horrible lo lleno derrepente, sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Caminó torpemente hasta el escritorio donde estaba su celular y marcó.<br>-¿Roger?  
>-<em>Sí, ¿quién habla?<br>_-Soy Matt.  
>-<em>ah, buenos días Jeevas, ¿qué sucede?<em>

-Hoy no iré a clases- más que otra cosa era un aviso, realmente no importaba lo que el anciano opinara del asunto.

-_¿Estás muriéndote?_  
>Matt bufó- El chico en el tercer puesto para sucesor de L que nunca ha faltado a clases no irá hoy...saca tu conclusión.<br>_-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que ponerte al corriente_- amenazó.  
>-Sí, sí, como digas- contestó restándole importancia al asunto.<br>_-Está bien, adiós Jeevas._  
>-Adiós.<p>

...*...

Mello despertó al día siguiente con un humor del demonio; le dolía la cabeza, le ardían los ojos y aún no podía sacar al idiota de Matt de su cabeza, ¡incluso había soñado con él!. Se levantó a regañadientes de su cama y se arregló para ir a clases, ya se había perdido la primera del día y no estaba dispuesto a que todo esto afectara sus estudios y lo alejara de vencer a Near...Near...apretó los dientes en un vano intento de relajarse, ahora tenía una razón más para odiar a Near.

. . .

El profesor pasó la mirada por cada uno de los estudiantes como si estuviera buscando a alguien en particular, cuando llegó al asiento de Matt y lo encontró vacío frunció el ceño.  
>-¿Alguien sabe donde está Jeevas?- preguntó notablemente molesto, al no recibir respuesta se acercó a Mello- Keehl- el mencionado retiró los ojos del cuaderno donde garabateaba y le dedicó una mirada de "¿ahora qué quieres?"- ¿y Matt?<p>

-¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa?

El profesor se apenó un poco- bueno, es que siempre están juntos así que supuse que...  
>-Pues no lo sé- lo interrumpió Mello con agresividad, causando que el profesor retrocediera unos pasos- no soy su niñera- y volvió a su cuaderno.<p>

El maestro continuó con la clase como cualquier otro día, ya luego hablaría con Matt.

Mello por su parte, no supo nada sobre la clase, se la pasó haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno y pensando en una forma de solucionar el asunto con Matt. En lo que al rubio le parecieron sólo un par de minutos la campana sonó... la clase ya había terminado, se levantó de su asiento y miró la hoja de su cuaderno que había estado rayoneando toda la clase. Al examinar la hoja hizo un gesto de molestia y arrancó la hoja para después metérla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Genial, no sólo su dolor de cabeza había empeorado en gran cantidad si no que ahora se dirigía al cuarto de Matt a darle los **estúpidos** apuntes que el **estúpido** profesor lo había obligado a llevar, pero...¿qué haría cuando lo viera?, ¿qué le diría?  
>-Maldición- soltó fastidiado cuando llegó al cuarto de Matt.<p>

Se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta preguntándose qué hacer a continuación, ¿entrar sin tocar como siempre o mostrar un poco de respeto y tocar antes de entrar? ¡JA! dicho así sonaba ridículamente obvio.

Mello abrió la puerta y encontró a Matt dormido en su cama, eso no era normal. Se acercó para confirmar que sí estaba dormido y así fue, el rubio nunca había visto el rostro de Matt dormido... incluso llegó a dudar que durmiera en lo absoluto; se acercó todavía más a él y pasó una de sus manos por la frente del pelirrojo quitando algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían sus ojos también, no traía puestos sus googles y Mello vió algo que brillaba en las pestañas del gamer, paso su dedo índice por ellas y se dió cuenta de que era agua... Matt había estado llorando. Recorrió el rostro del otro con su mirada y con su mano, como si intentara memorizar cada una de las facciones de Matt; lástima que no podía ver sus ojos que, no lo podía negar, eran cautivadores, entonces sus ojos se posaron en los labios del dormido, esos labios delgados pero bien formados y de un tono rosado, se veían tan... apetecibles. Poco a poco Mello acercó su rostro al de Matt hasta el punto en el que podía sentir como sus respiraciones chocaban y se volvían una. Siguió acercándose lentamente, no entendía por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero lo que sí tenía muy claro era que quería besar a Matt, quería besarlo hasta que sus labios estuvieran hinchados, acariciarlo hasta gastar su piel, penetrarlo y volverse uno con él tantas veces que ya no diferenciarían quien era quien... estar junto a él...  
>-<strong>¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY HACIENDO!<strong>- pensó el ojiazul mientras se separaba del pelirrojo en un movimiento brusco.  
>Matt se removió en la cama y Mello se quedó estático, ¿lo habría despertado?<p>

-Mello...- dejo salir el gamer en un suspiro. Mello sonrió de lado. Siempre le había parecido infantil eso de hablar dormido, así que le daba un poco de risa que Matt, a sus dieciseis años recién cumplidos, lo hiciera.  
>El susodicho estaba diciendo algo, así que el rubio se acercó para tratar de escuchar que era lo que balbuceaba.<br>-Mello...yo también-¿él también qué? Mello dió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, dejó los apuntes sobre el escritorio y se fué sin alcanzar a escuchar como Matt suspiraba una vez más- te amo...  
>El rubio entró a su cuarto por las llaves de su motocicleta y su casco y salió de Wammy's, necesitaba un trago y sacar a ese estúpido perro de su cabeza; estaba más que claro que Matt estaba soñando con él pero ¿qué clase de sueño sería?, y lo más importante... <em>¿él también qué?<em> Él también...¿tenía hambre?, él también...¿tenía frío?, él también...¿lo deseaba sexualmente como muy en el fondo Mello sabía que lo hacía? Se rió ante la idea. Estaba bien que Matt fuera homosexual, pero las posibilidades de que lo viera con un deseo sexual eran casi nulas...casi.  
>Fue a su habitación por las llaves de su motocicleta y su casco y salió de Wammy's.<p>

Llegó a un club llamado "Moonlight" y por alguna extraña razón que el rubio desconocía, el guardia lo dejo meterse a la fila y entrar antes que toda la gente que esperaba afuera, pero él no desaprovecho la oportunidad y entró sin chistar. Por dentro la música sonaba fuerte y las luces azules, blancas y rojas parpadeaban de manera que a un epiléptico le hubiera resultado mortal. Mello se dirigió a la barra y pidió una cerveza, viéndo de reojo a chico al otro extremo de la barra que no dejaba de mirarlo. Su bebida llegó e igual aquél chico.

-Hola- lo saludó con una sonrisa. Mello nisiquiera lo volteó a ver, pero esa voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar- sabes, me recuerdas a un amigo mío... al principio era muy serio y siempre tenía cara de pocos amigos pero después se volvió un _poco_ menos frío. ¿Tienes nombre?  
>-<strong>Oh bueno, después de todo he venido a despejarme<strong>- pensó el rubio.  
>-Mello- le respondió viéndolo por primera vez. Debía admitir que no era feo; pelo negro hasta las orejas (largo como el de Matt), ojos castaños, camisa negra y pantalones de mezclilla rasgados (como los que Matt usaba a veces).<br>-¿Así que Mello, eh?- dijo el pelinegro una sonrisa de lado, algo malévola, mientras le extendía una mano y el rubio la estrechaba- soy Yoshino.

-FIN-

:O MELLO Y YOSHINO SE ENCUENTRAN. Me pregunto como sucedió esto... no sabía que poner después de que lloró y derrepente **KA-BOOM!** ya estaba terminado xD  
>Tal vez suba un songfic pronto...<span>TAL VEZ<span>... como sea~ **¡ACLARO POR SI HAY DUDA! **creo que en el capítulo anterior quedó claro que Matt le cuenta a Yoshino sobre Mello, así que obviamente, aunque no lo conoce en persona, él sabe como se ve Mello físicamente... tal vez tenga una idea uwU 

Yoshino: ¿y qué idea tengo Kami?  
>Kami: eso es un secreto Yosh-kun *sonrisa maquiavélica*<br>Matt: ¿qué es un secreto?  
>Kami: *nerviosa* ¡na-nada!... oye espera o_Ó ¿y Mello?<br>Matt: fue por chocolate... *ve a Yoshino* oh, hola Yoshino :D  
>Yoshino: hola Matty... oye Kami...<br>Kami: ¿qué pasa?  
>Yoshino: ¿qué no estaban Matt y Mello enojados contigo?<br>Kami: *suspiro* ya no.. u-U tuve que prometerle mucho chocolate a Mello y un Xbox a Matt... pero ya no lo están -_-

Matt: y espero que cumplas *mirada de cachorro*  
>Kami: ¡waaaa! n.n ¡con esa carita lo que quieras Matty!<br>Yoshino: ¬¬ ¿y yo que? D:  
>Kami: *revolviendo el pelo de Matt y diciéndole lo lindo que es*<br>Yoshino: T-T dejen reviews si creen que Yoshino merece amor...

¿reviews? Ja ne!


	3. Juntos

Tercer capítulo :D

De nuevo, (y no estoy orgullosa de ello) perdón por la tardanza, les juro que si estuvieran conmigo en la escuela y en los entrenamientos, me entenderían y también discúlpenme por la graaan cantidad de errores en el capítulo pasado… los de formato NO son mi culpa, la maldita computadora se rehusaba a subirlo bien T_T pero bueno…

DEDICATORIA: Dedicado a todos los hermosos lectores que me han tenido paciencia durante este pequeño fic :3 No es mi culpa que me tarde tanto en actualizar, es que porque mi beta, Shirasu, es un poco flojita. (Nota de beta: Sí, so lo soy. Aun asi, disfruten)

RESUMEN:  Mello y Yoshino hablan y hablan y… ¿cómo rayos terminaron en casa de Yoshino? La reacción de Matt y el secreto de Mello... "Matt sonrió. Tal vez, sólo tal vez Mello podría sentir lo mismo por él"

ADVERTENCIAS: Ya en el siguiente (y último) capítulo prometo que estos dos se divertirán en grande

DISCLAIMER: Ni Death Note ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen y blah blah blah… creo que ya saben el resto… **¡a lo que vinieron!**

**DULCE ADICCIÓN ~ SIEMPRE**

…***…**

-¿Así que Mello, eh?- Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado (algo malévola), mientras le extendía una mano y el rubio la estrechaba.- Soy Yoshino.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales como la economía del país y el gobierno. Un par de horas y varios tragos después llegaron por fin al tema de interés.  
>-¿Sabes qué está muy mal?- Preguntó Mello mientras movía su trago en el aire.<p>

El pelinegro le dio un trago a su cerveza. -¿Qué?  
>-¡Los perros infieles!- Concluyó el rubio tomándose su trago de golpe.<br>Yoshino le vio extrañado -Perro...- susurró -Matt... ¡bingo!

-¿Quieres saber por qué?- Mientras el pelinegro sólo había tomado unas cuantas cervezas, Mello había tomado de todo**; **dejándolo mucho más ebrio que su compañero-. Te lo diré de todos modos, te acostumbran a su presencia ¿y p…ara qué?- otro trago, y la voz de Mello empezaba a distorsionarse- ¡Bara que un día, ¡PUFF! se rarguen así como así!

-Dime Mello, ¿no crees que el volumen de la música es algo fuerte?

-Me lewiste la mende, me rarguo.  
>Yoshino entonces pregunto,-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa? Así me sigues contando de esos odiosos perros infieles.<p>

Mello lo pensó.-Buena idea.

El rubio se levantó y sacó su cartera pero Yoshino le detuvo la mano antes de que sacara algo de efectivo.- Esta noche invito yo.- Le dijo mientras le pagaba al bar tender para después irse ambos en su auto.

**. . . . .**

Una vez en casa de Yoshino, Mello se dejó caer en el sillón con intenciones de dormir, pero el menos ebrio no se lo permitiría...

-Entonces, ¿dónde nos quedamos?- Dijo el pelinegro mientras le ofrecía una cerveza.

-Peruos infieles- Contestó levantándose y aceptando la bebida.

Yoshino rió -Cierto... son un fastidio.

-De hecho…- confirmó el rubio.- Dime, ¿Matt no me quiere?

-**¡Lo tengo!**- pensó el pelinegro- **hora de trabajar…**

-Pues eso depende Mello, ¿cómo es la relación entre tú y ese tal Matt?

Mello se quedó pensativo por un momento.- **Bues, yo le doy una orden y él la obedece…**

-Vaya…- Yoshino suspiró- ¿Y cada cuánto le dices que lo quieres?

Mello rió. - ¿Por qué habría de decirle yo a ese perro que lo quiero?- Su voz volvía a la normalidad pero aun así hablaba algo lento…

-¿No lo haces?- Preguntó Yoshino. Mello se quedó callado- Dime, ¿Alguna vez te ha dejado solo cuando lo necesitas?

-No...- Contestó algo nervioso- Incluso está cuando no lo necesito.

-¿Y eso te molesta?- Pregunto Yoshino.

Mello agachó la cabeza- No...

-¿Te agradaría que el tal Matt se alejara de ti?

-¡NO!- Gritó el rubio, y un sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas- …Es decir, necesito quien jaquee programas y vaya por mi chocolate.

El pelinegro volvió a hablar, -Pero si no quieres que se aleje es porque lo quieres cerca de ti ¿no es así?

-Supongo- Respondió Mello casi en un susurro.

-Y eso es porque lo quieres ¿cierto?- Mello analizaba el piso como si fuera sumamente interesante- Mello...

-¿¡Qué quieres, idiota!

-¿Lo quieres verdad?

El rubio frunció el ceño- ¡Claro que no!

Yoshino acercó su rostro al contrario y sonrió- ¿No?

-¡Ya déjame! ¿Quieres que lo diga? Muy bien, lo diré ¡quiero a Matt! ... ¡NECESITO a ese pedazo de idiota adicto a los videojuegos y el café! -La sonrisa del otro se ensanchó- ¿¡Feliz!

-Bastante. - contestó el pelinegro y a Mello le dieron ganas de golpearlo hasta cansarse.-Además, él podrá ser adicto a los videojuegos y al café...

Mello lo interrumpió, -y a los cigarrillos.

-Y a los cigarrillos... pero al parecer tú eres adicto al chocolate.

-No es una adicción- aclaró- es una necesidad.

Yoshino negó con la cabeza- Sí, está bien, pero sabes, creo que tienes una adicción más.

El ojiazul enarcó una ceja- ¿Ah sí?... ¿se podría saber cuál?

-Tienes una adicción a Matt.

Hubo un silencio….

-¡Jajajaja! ¡No seas ridículo...!- se carcajeó el ojiazul.

-¿Ridículo?- Preguntó el pelinegro- Entiendo... ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.

Mello arqueo una ceja.-¿Cuenta de qué?

-Sólo piénsalo un momento, Mello, ¿En quién has estado pensando las últimas veinticuatro horas?

-Matt...

-¡Exacto! porque no puedes pensar en nada más, porque lo amas...

El rubio se exasperó- ¡Cierra la boca, imbécil!

Yoshino exhaló resignado-Me voy a dormir, creo que necesitas procesar la información.

Mello se quedó ahí sentado observando como Yoshino se marchaba sin decir más.

Media hora más tarde, el pelinegro salió de su habitación sólo para comprobar que Mello estaba profundamente dormido en el sillón.  
>-No deberías tomar tanto si no lo aguantas- Susurró.<p>

Se acercó al rubio y, con cuidado de no despertarlo busco en sus bolsillos, sacó su celular y una hoja de papel arrugada que estaba ahí. -Veamos…- Rebuscó entre los contactos del teléfono buscando a Matt y cuando lo encontró presionó la tecla de marcar.

Después de unos segundos, alguien contestó- _¿Mello?__  
><em>- Hoooola, cariño.- exclamó el pelinegro en voz baja.  
>-<em>¿Yoshino?<em>- Se podía notar su voz algo alarmada.  
>-Vaya, y yo que pensé que solamente reconocías mis gemidos...<br>-_¿Dónde está Mello? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué tienes su celular?_- La respiración de Matt se escuchaba agitada.  
>-Tranquilo cachorrito, tu amo está bien- Yoshino dejó salir una pequeña risa.<br>- _¿Qué? déjame hablar con Mello._  
>-Pero se ve tan lindo dormido, no quiero despertarlo- Escuchó un sonido de llaves a lo lejos.<br>-_¿Estás en tu casa? porque voy para allá_- Avisó el pelirrojo.  
>-Sí, aquí estamos…- Terminó de desdoblar la hoja que había sacado del pantalón de Mello y se quedó atónito al ver lo que contenía.- Sabes Matty, creo que tengo algo más que podría interesarte.<p>

Ni diez minutos pasaron antes de que alguien tocara en la puerta de Yoshino. El dueño de la casa abrió la puerta dándole paso a un agitado pelirrojo que sin siquiera saludar, entró hasta el cuarto principal y comenzó a registrarlo.

-¿Dónde está Mello?- Peguntó agitado.

-Ahí, en la sala.

Matt salió prácticamente corriendo hasta la sala y una vez que comprobó que su rubio estaba bien dejó salir un profundo suspiro.

-Bueno- Lo llamó el pelinegro- ahora que estás más calmado, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

-Yoshino, realmente no creo que este sea el momento más apropiado para…

-No me refiero a algo sexual Matty. Vaya mente pervertida que tienes, - Le extendió una hoja y Matt la agarró algo inseguro. -Me refería a esto, estaba en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es?- No recibió respuesta alguna, así que examinó la hoja, quedando bastante sorprendido por su contenido- Esto… esto no puede ser de Mello.

-Pues yo no sé si lo sea o no, pero lo que puedo asegurarte es que quien haya echo eso tiene una obsesión con tu cara…y tu nombre…- Se acercó a ver la hoja de cerca- y el destino…

Matt carraspeó y dobló la hoja de papel. - No tengo tiempo para adivinanzas- Metió la hoja en su bolsillo trasero,- Ven, ayúdame a llevarlo a mi auto, tenemos que volver al orfanato.

El pelirrojo se colocó atrás de Mello y lo levantó por los brazos- Oh vamos Matty, ¿ni siquiera te interesa saber de qué hablamos Mel y yo?- Preguntó el pelinegro mientras apoyaba una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Mello y pasaba sus manos debajo de los muslos del rubio.

-Vaya que está ebrio, a este punto ya le estaría apuntando con su arma por tocar sus piernas.-susurró Matt lo más bajo posible.- Respondiendo a tu pregunta, hablaremos de eso después, me debes muchas explicaciones.

-Me pregunto qué pasaría si…- Yoshino quitó una de sus manos de debajo de Mello y presionó la entrepierna de este.

Matt abrió los ojos completamente- ¿¡Qué rayos crees que estás…!

-Mmmmmhh…Mahtt…- su pregunta quedó en el aire al escuchar como Mello decía su nombre en un gemido.

-Lo sabía,- Sonrió triunfante el pelinegro- Bueno, creo que con eso queda muy bien resumido de que hablamos Mello y yo.

-Explícate- exigió Matt.

-¿No qué no querías saber?- preguntó el otro con ironía.

-Explícalo- repitió.

-Bueno, fui al _Moonlight_ a buscar chicos sexys como todos los viernes y vi a un rubio condenadamente sensual sentado en la barra…

-¿Y luego?

-Y luego… como es natural, me acerqué a él. Me percaté de que lucía un conjunto de cuero muy pegado que le quedaba fenomenal, y que su cabello era algo largo, todas esas características me recordaron a tu tan mencionado Mello y me pareció que sería divertido tomarme una foto con él y mostrarte la semejanza, así que lo saludé…

Matt enarcó una ceja- ¿Te dijo su nombre así como si nada?

Yoshino negó con la cabeza- Por supuesto que no, al principio fue muy frío y le dije que me recordaba a ti cuando apenas te conocí, obviamente sin mencionar tu nombre. Pensé que el hecho de que se pareciera tanto al Mello que tú me describías era pura coincidencia pero ¡oh sorpresa! Cuando me dijo cuál era su nombre. Comenzamos a hablar de mil quinientas estupideces pero al fin, cuando ya estaba considerablemente tomado, me dijo que los perros infieles eran un fastidio… ahí fue cuando estuve cien por ciento seguro de que se trataba de TU Mello.

Matt negó con la cabeza- ¿Y sabiendo que era el mismo psicópata agresivo decidiste traerlo a casa como si fuera un gatito abandonado?

-Aún no termino,- Se justificó el pelinegro- sabía que estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no volarme la cabeza, además, no tendría cómo regresar a casa…

-¿Y su motocicleta?

Yoshino señaló las llaves que estaban en la mesa- Esas son las llaves, nos pareció lo más prudente no dejarlo conducir así, pero bueno como decía, llegamos aquí a la casa y fue cuando mencionó directamente tu nombre; entonces comencé a preguntarle cosas como si te quería, cómo era su relación, que tan apegado era a ti…

-¿Y bien?- el pelirrojo lo incitó a continuar.

-Terminó por aceptar que te necesita y que no quiere que te alejes de él.

Los ojos de Matt se abrieron de par en par- ¿Enserio?

-Enserio,- Yoshino rió. - Y ahora con esta información, supongo que estás seguro, al igual que yo, de que esa hoja sí es de Mello.

-Puede ser…- especuló el sonriente gamer- pero con él nada es seguro...

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Matt y Yoshino compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad y levantaron a Mello para llevarlo hasta el carro de Matt.

-Bueno cariño, avísame como terminó el asunto- Se despidió el pelinegro guiñándole un ojo.

Matt rió- Si es que no me mata primero.

-Esperemos que eso no suceda,- Yoshino le lanzó las llaves de la motocicleta de Mello- Su moto está afuera de la entrada principal de _Moonlight_.

-Yoshino. - lo llamó el pelirrojo antes de que este se fuera- …Gracias por no dejar que alguien más se lo llevara y lo violara.

-No agradezcas, amor- Matt le sonrió. -A mí mismo no me faltaron ganas de hacerlo- Otro guiño.

Matt no pudo evitar reírse ante su broma.

-No hubieras vivido por mucho tiempo más, te lo aseguro- Advirtió.

-¿Por qué crees que no lo hice? ¡Ja ja!- Matt entró a su auto.- Hasta luego.

-Adiós.

El auto arrancó y Yoshino se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba.

En el camino hasta Wammy's les tocó un rojo. Matt volteó a ver a Mello por el espejo retrovisor, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía dormir… mejor dicho, hacía mucho tiempo que Mello lo corría de su habitación cuando tenía ganas de dormir. Llevó una de sus manos a su bolsillo trasero y sacó la hoja.

-¿Será…?- Volteó a ver a Mello una vez más- Daisuki…

Matt sonrió. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, sus sentimientos podían ser correspondidos.

_-__**Se siempre fiel a tu amo,**__-_ se dijo mentalmente- _**tal vez un día se de cuenta de que no puede tener un perro que no seas tú… tal vez ese día llegó al fin…**_

Una vez llegaron a Wammy's, Matt estacionó su automóvil frente a la puerta principal y (con bastante trabajo) cargo a Mello fuera de él. Ahora le parecía algo tremendamente maravilloso que ambos se decidieran por habitaciones en el primer piso…

…**~*~…**

Mello abrió los ojos con dificultad, ¿todo había sido un sueño?

Se levantó de la cama y el mareo que lo atacó de repente ocasionó que se tambaleara.

-_**Aghh… supongo que no fue un sueño**__-_ Pensó.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación… si no en la de Matt. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró acurrucado en el piso, con una almohada y una pequeña frazada roja cubriéndolo.

_**Y luego por qué le digo perro...**__-_ Pensaba el rubio, mientras salía de la cama y caminaba lentamente hasta la puerta.

Su intento de escabullirse se vio frustrado cuando Matt se levantó.

-Mello, ¿a dónde vas?- Le preguntó Matt mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-¿Cómo que a dónde, idiota? A mi cuarto- Contestó molesto.

-Oh vamos, son las dos de la madrugada y tu cabeza ha de estar matándote.- El pelirrojo fue hasta el escritorio y sacó una pequeña caja del cajón, sacó de ella una pastilla y tomó la botella de agua que estaba sobre el mueble- Ten, con esto se te pasará el dolor en unos minutos.- Dijo ofreciéndole las cosas.

Mello las tomó con brusquedad y caminó hasta la cama, donde intentó conciliar el sueño otra vez, cosa que le resulto imposible. Después de unos minutos (que a él le parecieron una eternidad) el dolor y el mareo desaparecieron por completo.

Se asomó por uno de los lados de la cama esperando ver a Matt dormido de nuevo pero en lugar de eso, se encontró con un pelirrojo que lo miraba curioso.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó.

Mello se sonrojo.- Amm…- carraspeó- claro.

-Que bien- Matt le sonrió. Maldita fuera aquella tierna y sensual sonrisa.

Pero entonces una pregunta atormentó su mente.

- Matt- lo llamó- ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

- Yoshino me llamó.

- ¿Cómo lo conoces?

Matt titubeó. Mello frunció el ceño- Contéstame- le ordenó.

-Él…yo…- En realidad, Matt no sabía cómo completar esa frase.

-¿Es tu… novio?- El pelirrojo se extrañó por su pregunta, ¿desde cuándo le importaba si era novio de alguien?

-No.- Contestó con sinceridad.

-¿Entonces cómo lo conoces?- Insistió.

-Pues… él y yo…

A Mello se le prendió un foco.- Sólo se acostaron.- Matt agachó la cabeza- ya veo, entonces solamente eres su puta.- dijo en tono frio y burlesco.

-¡Yo no soy puta de nadie!

-Oh disculpa, en ese caso él es la puta.

-¡NINGUNO DE LOS DOS ES UNA PUTA, MELLO!

-¿Cuántas veces se han acostado ya? ¿Quinientas?- Se burló.

Los ojos de Matt se cristalizaron levemente- ¿Cuántas veces te has acostado con la primera chica que se te cruzó, para descargar tu ira y tu estrés por Near?

-No lo sé- A Mello le extrañó la extraña película, y más porque salió de la nada.

-Veinticinco.

- ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?

-Oh, mucho… todo de hecho…- ya no tenía caso ocultarlo más, así que Matt lo dejó salir todo- Porque el número de veces que te has acostado con alguna chica sólo por estar enojado, es el número de veces que he sentido que mi corazón se parte, es el número de veces que triste me he acostado con Yoshino, es el número de veces que le he hablado sobre ti por horas, y finalmente, es el número de veces que me he odiado a mi mismo por amarte como lo hago…

-Matt…

-¿¡Por qué no entiendes que tú eres el único al que quiero!

Mello no supo que decirle, por lo que se limitó a actuar. Se bajó de la cama lo más rápido que le fue posible y rodeo el cuerpo de Matt con sus brazos, dejando la cabeza de este refugiada en su pecho. Se separó un poco del pelirrojo y con una de sus manos lo tomó del mentón, para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-**No puede estar pasando… es imposible… es increíble…**- Pensó el gamer, dejándose llevar por la maravillosa sensación.

**Bueno… espero que les haya gustado muchísimo y que aún les quede un poco más de paciencia para esperar el último capítulo jeje. Prometo tardarme lo menos posible pero eso pues como que depende de mis maestros en la escuela /:**

**Yoshino: Obviamente se acostarán ¿verdad?**

**Matt: Eso espero.**

**Kami: Yo también.**

**Yoshino: Pero es tú decisión después de todo Kami.**

**Matt: De echo…**

**Kami: es verdad kukuku.**

**Matt: ¿Seré el seme?**

**Kami: ¬¬ ¿tú que crees?**

**Matt: u_u bueno, si es Mello supongo que está bien.**

**Yoshino: Pero a mí nunca me dejaste ser el seme D:**

**Matt: Pero bien que lo disfrutabas.**

**Yoshino: jeje…**

**Kami: *rueda los ojos, incómoda* amm…claro…**

**¿reviews? Ja ne!**


End file.
